Secrets
by PleaseForgiveUs
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il si tous nos secrets sont découvert? Que nous arrive-t-il? Tous, nous avons l'illusion que l'on peut se cacher au monde entier, mais il y aura toujours une personne pour nous faire découvrir le contraire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Secrets_**

 _Disclamer: les personnages de m'appartiennent pas_

 _Résumé: Qu'arrive-t-il si tous nos secrets sont découvert? Que nous arrive-t-il? Tous, nous avons l'illusion que l'on peut se cacher au monde entier, mais il y aura toujours une personne pour nous faire découvrir le contraire_

 _Rating: M_

 _Couple: secrets? Il y aura surement du yaoi, du yuri ou des relations hétérosexuels_

 _Genre: Romance et hurt/confort_

 _Note: Ceci est ma première fiction avec les personnages de Naruto. De plus, je suis très loin d'être la meilleur en orthographe (mes notes scolaires peuvent appuyés ce point), mais je fais quand même de mon mieux, vu que je n'ai aucune correctrice._

 _Aussi, ce ''chapitre'', n'est en fait qu'une présentation des personnages et le contexte dans lequel ils vivent._

 ** _XXXXX_**

 _When life is not a bed of roses, remember who wore the thorns._

 _-Inconnu_

 **22 avril 2017, 22h40**

L'adolescent passa ma main sur son cou, tirant sur le collier antivol pour chien, espérant pouvoir respirer un peu plus. Il était serré, beaucoup trop serré, encore une fois. Ce même collier était relié à une niche. Cette nuit, ce sera son lit. Il sent les larmes monter et sa poitrine se serrer, mais s'interdisait de les laisser couler. L'homme qui l'avait attaché ne les méritait pas.

Il s'approcha de la niche, en poussant de léger gémissement. Il avait mal partout. Il s'allongeant au sol, n'osant pas regarder autour de lui. Il ferma ses yeux, voulant dormir une fois pour toutes et ne plus se réveiller. Malheureusement, il n'entendit que des bruits d'os se cassant sous la pression d'une corde, les gémissements d'un chien à qui on prive d'oxygène.

L'adolescent se recroquevilla en tremblant, même s'il se refusait de le regarder, malgré ses yeux fermés, il le voyait. Il voyait son magnifique chien blanc, la corde toujours enroulé autour de son cou, serré. Il savait que ses pattes ne touchaient plus à terre, il savait que la prochaine fois, ce serait pour l'enterrer. Il savait aussi qu'il serait détacher demain, que l'homme l'obligerait à aller détacher le chien lui-même, à creuser un trou et y mettre le chien, à moins que ce trou ne soit pour lui. Il ne savait plus. Il ne savait pas quand ça allait arriver, mais il savait que c'était avant l'aube, c'était toujours avant l'aube.

Il frissonna, de froid, mais aussi de peur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait arriver lorsque l'homme allait revenir. Celui-ci aurait-il retrouvé toute sa tête ou serait-il encore complètement bourré? Après tout, il lui restait encore une journée avant de retourner à l'école, il espérait que tout serai plus calme d'ici à là, il en avait besoin.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, ouvrant les yeux. Il regarda la lune, les étoiles et les nuages. N'étant pas en ville, on pouvait y voir facilement les constellations et les nuages essayant de cacher la lune. Il laissa finalement une larme couler le long de sa joue. L'homme ne méritait peut-être pas ses larmes, mais son chien oui.

 **23 avril 2017, 14h10**

Un autre adolescent, dans un appartement en pleine ville, soupira. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il regarda par la fenêtre, au-dessus de levier de la cuisine, il n'y avait aucun nuage. Tout était étrangement bleu. Il soupira à nous en regardant l'assiette devant lui où il y avait du riz, de la viande et des légumes qui l'attendaient, rien n'avait été touché. Il sentait le regard de son père sur lui, il décida de l'ignorer. Il fixait son ennemi. Il soupira encore une fois, il prit la fourchette et porta un peu de riz à sa bouche, malgré son envie de vomir. Une fois la bouchée avalée, il sent la tension baisser et il entendit son père soupirer et sa mère dire un merci, tout bas, mais il l'entendit. Il savait qu'à partir de la première bouche, il avait 45 minutes pour tout manger. C'était la règle. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de table avant d'avoir tout fini. Il se mit à compter les minutes, même s'il n'avait qu'à regarder l'horloge accroché au mur. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se distraire pour pouvoir continuer à avaler sans vomir, alors il comptait. Il avalait, une bouché à la fois, lentement. Le psychiatre lui avait que ça viendrait plus facile avec le temps, il en était pas si sûr. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les chiffres. Il savait que sa mère faisait très bien la cuisine, mais la nourriture goûtait le carton. Il sent son estomac se contracter, il remit sa fourchette dans son assiette, il continua à compter, sentait la tension monter à nouveau. Il devait garder la nourriture, il attendit que ça passe, il savait qu'il n'eût pas d'autre choix. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le malaise parti, il vit sa mère, tête baissée, sa main tremblait. Sa mère si forte, il lui faisait du mal. Il reprit sa fourchette et se remit à manger, espérant que ça calmerait sa mère. Il savait que chaque repas mangé lui permettait de rester un peu plus longtemps avec sa famille, évitant ainsi une autre hospitalisation.

Après ses 45 minutes de repas, il alla s'assoir dans le salon, il avait interdiction d'être seul pour les deux prochaines heures et ce, même s'il allait à la salle de bain. Son père sort un jeu d'échecs et le posa sur la table basse du salon. Son père s'assit par terre ou il fit la même chose, mais face à lui. Autant passer le temps comme ça.

\- Ton cahier avant.

Il soupira à nouveau et prit le petit cahier qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait. Son psychiatre avait eu l'horrible d'idée de ce cahier. Il l'ouvre à la page où il avait déjà commencé à écrire et où la date d'aujourd'hui s'inscrivait . Il écrivait tout simplement son repas avec deux moins ( - ) à côté. Il le referma et le posa près du jeu d'échecs.

\- Tu sais que tu devrais écrit plus dedans? lui demanda son père.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il le savait, mais il ne savait pas quoi écrire et même s'il le savait, il ne l'écrirait pas devant son père. Toute cette histoire de cahier l'ennuyait vraiment.

\- S'il te plaît, parle nous ou écrit, mais fait quelque chose, lui dit son père. Le psychiatre nous a dit que tu devais parler plus, sinon...sinon, il y a des risques que tu y retournes. Tu comprends?

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieur. La situation était vraiment chiante, mais il avait raison et il refusait d'y retourner. Il se mit à installer le jeu d'échecs, ignorant le commentaire de son père. Celui-ci soupira et le regarda installer les pièces du jeu. Deux heures, ça allait être long et chiant, mais c'était l'une des règles. Ils commencèrent doucement la partie, ce n'est pas comme s'il leur manquait de temps. De toute façon, selon les règles, il ne devait pas sortir sans surveillance. C'est un peu dur pour quelqu'un de 17 ans, mais il supposait qu'il l'avait cherché.

\- Alors tu es prêt pour demain?

Il haussa une autre fois les épaules. Demain était sa première journée dans sa nouvelle école. Ça lui importait peu, au moins c'était un moment de répit. Il supportait mal le regard de ses parents. Il lui faisait mal, malgré le fait qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le but de ce regard. Les parents de l'adolescent voulaient tout simplement l'aider, mais ne savaient pas comment le faire. Sa mère s'appuya sur le mur, près de l'entrée du salon. Son mari et son fils jouaient, ils se ressemblent tellement et ils sont si différents à la fois. Le corps triste et faible lui faisait mal à l'intérieur, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire temps que son fils ne voulait rien faire. Le fils en question maintenait la tête en dehors de l'eau, mais c'était tout, il ne vivait plus pour lui, mais pour ses parents. Malheureusement, il refusait d'être sauvé, il considérait qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais il considérait qu'un geste impardonnable de sa part serai injuste vis à vis de ses parents. Malgré son non-respect de lui-même, il en avait pour ses parents.

 **16h25**

La jeune femme retenait son souffle, elle était épuisée. Elle avait dû revenir à son travail beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Les urgences étaient pleines. Elle avait reçu un code et s'était empressé d'aller au 4e étage de l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Ils avaient besoin d'une infirmière de l'urgence pour les aider avec un cas.

La jeune femme prit une inspiration, c'était son dernier essai, si elle ne réussissait pas, elle devrait contacter soit le médecin de l'urgence déjà déborder ou l'urologue lui-même. Son uniforme rose et blanc était recouvert de petites taches rouges, une chance qu'elle en avait un autre dans son casier. Ce n'était pas la première fois, pourtant à chaque fois, la poitrine lui serrait en voyant son nouveau client serrer la mâchoire de douleur.

Le client sortait tout juste de chirurgie, une chirurgie qui l'empêchait de se mobilisé, ils avaient donc installé un cathéter pour éliminer l'urine. Le client, jeune, mais l'infirmière ne le remarqua pas, avait fait un accident de voiture. Des caillots de sang s'étaient formés dans sa vessie suite à l'accident, il était donc important d'éliminer tous ces caillots. Un cathéter intraveineux lui avait été posé où une solution de NaCl, un énorme sac de 4L, s'écoulait à l'intérieur de lui en une période de 30 minutes. Ce 4L, il fallait bien qu'il sorte un moment donné, habituellement c'était à la même vitesse que ça entrait. Malheureusement, l'imbécile d'étudiante en charge du client ne s'était pas aperçue que rien ne sortait. Le client se retrouvait donc le ventre gonflé, se tordant de douleur pendant que l'infirmière essayait de faire passer l'urine à travers son urètre. Deux infirmières avaient déjà essayer avant elle, mais avaient échouées. Ils avaient au moins eu la présence d'esprit d'arrêter le liquide de couler. Le jeune homme coucher sur le lit d'hôpital venait de passer à travers de sept tentatives de mettre un cathéter et de plus de deux heures de mal. L'infirmière ne pouvait plus rien lui donner pour le mal sans lui en causer plus.

L'infirmière de l'urgence respira un bon coup, sorti le cathéter déjà présent dans l'urètre, en sortant, le cathéter sorti plusieurs caillots de sang. La vue des caillots de sang horrifia l'étudiante, mais l'infirmière l'ignora, sa priorité était son client. L'infirmière nettoya le pénis du jeune homme, après avoir installé un nouveau kit stérile pour réessayer une dernière fois. Elle se mit à installer le cathéter pendant que le client grimaçait de douleur. Elle lui demanda de pousser comme s'il voulait uriner, ce qu'il fit avec effort, elle poussa un peu plus le cathéter et un peu d'urine sorti. La jeune infirmière entendit sa collègue aux longs cheveux blonds soupirer, pendant qu'elle gonflait le ballonnet qui permettra au cathéter de rester en place. Elle attache un sac Foley au cathéter, ce n'était pas fini, mais le pire était passé pour le moment. L'urine était rouge, malgré tout le visage du client se détendit un peu. Celui-ci murmura un merci en fermant les yeux. Elle chargea l'étudiante et sa collègue de nettoyer le client. Celui-ci étaient en effet couvert de sang, du moins son ventre, ses organes génitaux et ses cuisses, les petits caillots de sang étaient prit dans les poils du jeune homme.

Elle enleva ses gants en sortant de dernière le rideau qui cachait le client du reste des clients de la chambre, après avoir salué ses collègues et son client. En regardant les autres clients, on pouvait y lire leur question, il avait s'en doute entendu les gémissements de douleur, mais par respect de confidentialité, elle leur offrit un petit sourire et sortit de la chambre en se lavant les mains avec du gel antibactérien, puisque aucun lavabo n'était disponible avant les toilettes.

En sortant, elle porta peu attention aux jeunes gens qui discutaient avec une autre infirmière, surement des amis du client, vu leurs yeux fatigués.

Elle repart vers les urgences, après s'être mit un autre uniforme. Elle adorait y travailler, c'était bien l'un des endroits de l'hôpital où on y voyait les cas les plus improbables.

Elle alla derrière le comptoir pour prendre les dossiers qui lui était assignés. Le médecin arriva et lui donna deux autres dossiers. Elle les examina en soupirant et bien, ce n'était pas elle qui allait gagner le pari de cette semaine: celui qui aura le dossier le plus farfelu de la semaine.

Elle alla dans la pièce où ce situaient les médicaments et prépara 1mg de dilaudid* pour l'administrer au premier patient, ainsi que du dimenhydrinate*. Elle montra les seringues préparées à une autre infirmière pour que celle-ci valide le dosage et alla dans la petite salle où l'attendait le patient.

Il y avait trois personnes, elle s'approcha de celui qui était allongé sur la civière, vérifia son identité et lui demanda de se tourner sur le côté pour lui faire les deux injections au-dessus de la fesse droite. Elle le vit se crisper après la dose de dilaudid, il faut dit que son injection n'était pas du tout agréable. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait revenir bientôt pour voir comment il y allait.

Elle alla ensuite remplir rapidement le dossier du client et alla voir son deuxième client ou plutôt cliente. Elle alla sans préparation, puisque tout ce qui lui fallait était déjà dans la pièce. Le médecin avait demandé de lui de nettoyer la plaie de la patiente avant que le médecin vienne lui injecter un anesthésique et lui poser des points sur son arcade sourcilière.

Elle observa sa patiente, elle était très jolie, même avec la tête penchée vers l'avant, ses cheveux roux légèrement ébouriffés. L'infirmière lui fit relever la tête avant de commencer à nettoyer sa plaie. Elle remarqua les bleues autour de son cou ainsi que sur sa tempe et sa pommette. Cette femme avait été frappée. Elle essaya de discuter un peu avec elle, mais elle ne disait pas un seul mot. L'infirmière au grand cœur aurait bien aimé l'aider, mais elle savait aussi que certaine personne ne voulait pas l'être. Elle ne fit donc que son travaille, mais elle laisserait quand même un note dans le dossier de la jeune femme.

La plaie nettoyée, elle ramassa son bazar et partit sans un regard derrière elle

 **XXXXX**

 _Note: Et voilà, premier chapitre finit, qu'en pensé vous? Moi, ça fait tout bizarre, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai rien écrit._

 _Si vous avez des suggestions d'amélioration, des idées pour la suite, des ajouts que vous voudriez que je fais, je suis preneuse! Si vous voulez des scènes plus développé comme pour le pari, les règles ou même le cahier dites le moi._

 _Avez-vous reconnu les personnages? Et oui, le gars dans le lit va être un des personnages que l'on va revoir. Des idées pour les couples?_

 _*Dilaudid: Médicament contre la douleur_

 _*dimenhydrinate: Médicament souvent associé avec le dilaudid (ou seul) pour contré l'effet de la nausée qu'à souvent le dilaudid._


	2. Chapter 2

_''I'm not living, I'm surviving''_

 _Inconnu_

 **24 avril 2017, 7h00**

Je ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas les ouvrir. Premier jour d'école. Le réveil avait déjà sonné, je devais me lever plus tôt, selon le désir de mes parents et mon psychiatre, pour être sûr que j'avais le temps de prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Shikamaru, lèves-toi! Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Je soupirai en entendant mon père. C'est vraiment galère aller à l'école. Je me levai, étant déjà habillé depuis plus de deux heures, je vous le dis moi, c'est vraiment génial l'insomnie! On est toujours prêt à aller quelque part. Je pris mon sac à dos en m'assurant que mon cahier s'y trouvait et descendit pour aller à la cuisine. Je déposais mon sac à l'entrée avant d'aller m'assoir à la table.

Je soupirai à nouveau, ma mère y avait déjà installé un bol de fruit, une rôtie avec du beurre, un verre de lait ainsi que mes comprimés.

Je m'appuyai contre la table en commençant à manger. Le 45 minutes commencèrent. La tension n'était pas comme hier, c'était plus facile.

\- Alors prêt pour ta journée dans ta nouvelle école? me demanda mon père.

Je haussai les épaules, j'avais la flemme de parler, de toute façon je ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors, commença ma mère, pitaya et fromage, ça ira comme collation?

-Oui.

Je continuai tout doucement à manger, plus que 30 minutes. Je n'avais toujours pas touché à mes comprimés, les gardant toujours pour la fin.

\- Bon, Shikamaru, on a déjà prévenu ton proviseur, ainsi que tes professeurs de ta condition médicale et pas besoin de faire cette tête. Ils devaient être au courant, puisque l'on ne peut pas te suivre, ni moi ni ta mère. Ta mère a mis tes comprimés dans ton sac, tu as nos numéros au besoin, ainsi que celui de l'hôpital, celui de situation de crise et celui de ta psychiatre. Alors, s'il te plaît, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, tu appelles. Si tu te sens mal, tu ne restes surtout pas seul, compris?

Mon père m'avait dit son monologue sans respirer ou presque pas. J'avais déjà reposé ma rôtie à moitié manger, la tête me tournait, une migraine menaçait d'arriver. J'ouvris la bouche un peut plus grande, voulant avoir un peu plus d'air, mais c'est impossible. La boule est là, celle qui m'entrave la gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Je me sentais trembler, ma respiration s'accélérer. Mon estomac se serrait, comme s'il voulait sortir de moi, voulant sortir le peu de lait que j'ai bu ainsi que la moitié de ma rôtie.

\- Shikaku, murmura ma mère.

Je me levai de table en faisant tomber la chaise. Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain, malgré les cris de mon père. J'essaie de fermer la porte, mais mon père était plus fort et entra. Je vis vaguement mon père fermer la porte, disant à ma mère qu'il allait s'en occuper. S'occuper de quoi au juste?

Tremblant toujours, je me laissai durement tomber sur les genoux en rendant mon petit-déjeuner dans la toilette. La gorge me brûlait et les larmes coulaient. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Je vomissais jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir dans l'estomac. Je sentis plus que je ne voyais mon père s'accroupir près de moi. Je sentis sa main contre mon dos, je me laissais tomber sur le côté en fermant les yeux. Mon père me prit dans les bras en murmurant des désolés. Des désolés pourquoi? Il n'avait rien fais de mal, je savais déjà que les responsables de ma nouvelle école allaient savoir pour ma condition, mais je ne voulais voir personne. Rencontrer d'autre personne était très difficile. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt, mon psychiatre disait que oui, que ça me ferait du bien.

Mon père caressa mes cheveux, attendant que la crise passait. La première depuis deux mois. J'avais beau avoir 17 ans, être un garçon, j'étais dans l'impossibilité d'avoir un comportement comme tel.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, mais je n'ouvris les yeux que lorsque je m'aperçus que je ne tremblais plus.

\- Ça va mieux? me demanda mon père avec un petit sourire.

Je hochai la tête et me redressai pour pouvoir m'assoir sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

\- Je m'excuse, murmurai-je.

\- Ce n'est rien Shikamaru, allez lèves-toi, brosses-toi les dents et on va aller rejoindre ta mère, elle s'inquiète.

Le simple fait d'inquiéter ma mère me donna une claque mentale. Je n'avais pas le droit de la faire souffrir, mais ce n'est que ça que j'arrive à faire. Je me levai et allai au lavabo. Je pris ma brosse à dents et me lavai les dents pendant que mon père m'observait. Il s'était levé et appuyer contre la porte toujours fermée.

Je me sentais complètement épuisé, comme après chaque crise, aussi petite soit-elle. Je regardai mon père en lui faisant un petit sourire. Il s'enleva de devant la porte, me laissant le choix si je voulais sortir moi-même. Je regardai ma montre, 7h50, on allait être en retard. Je retins un soupire et sorti de la salle de bain. Ma mère n'était pas là, elle devait donc être dans la cuisine.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je vis qu'elle avait déjà nettoyé la table, relevé la chaise et en prenant soin d'y laisser mon verre de lait et mes comprimés. Je remarquai que deux comprimés s'étaient rajoutés. J'avançai à la table, pris mon verre et avala le cocktail de médicament d'un coup.

\- Je m'excuse maman.

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, ton père va aller t'emporter à l'école, on se voit ce soir?

Je hochai la tête, prit mon sac et alla mettre mes souliers pendant que mon père disait au revoir à ma mère.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, qui devait durer au moins 25 minutes, je sortis mon cahier et un crayon. Je détestai ce cahier. Je devais écrire chacun de mes repas. Ensuite, j'utilisai le signe d'addition ou de soustraction pour définir si je me sentais bien ou moins bien pendant le repas. C'était le minimum à faire. Je devais aussi y indiquer si j'avais une crise et y indiquer si je savais pourquoi. Avec le temps, je réussissais parfois à définir la raison de ma crise, d'autres fois non. Bien sûr, ce cahier pouvait me servir de journal, puisqu'il en était un. Lors de mes visites hebdomadaires avec mon psychiatre, celui-ci prenait mon cahier et lisait ce qu'il y était écrit ou il me demandai de lui dire. Il avait déterminé qu'il serait surement plus facile pour moi de l'écrire que de le dire, puisque je parlai peu.

Lorsque mon père s'arrêta dans le stationnement de l'école, j'avais déjà refermé mon cahier et l'avais rangé dans mon sac. Je ne devais jamais m'en séparer.

\- On doit aller voir ton proviseur avant ton premier cours qui va commencer dans 20 minutes.

On alla à l'administration qui était à l'entrée de l'immeuble et mon père annonça à la secrétaire que nous avions rendez-vous.

\- Oui, vous devez être M. Nara? M. Sarutobi vous attend dans son bureau, vous n'avez qu'à prendre la porte sur votre droite et ensuite son bureau est la première porte à gauche.

Je suivis mon père pour voir ce nouveau proviseur qui en connaissait beaucoup sur moi sans que je ne connaisse son visage.

Je regardai l'homme, il avait les cheveux bruns et courts en bataille. Il avait une barbe de la même couleur, elle ressemblait à celle que porte les nains de jardin. Il avait l'air jeune, tout juste 30 ans. J'avais tort en croyant avoir affaire à un vieux. Il était très souriant, trop pour être honnête. Il se leva et j'ai pu remarquer qu'il était plutôt grand, environ 1m90. Il vînt serrer la main de mon père et me tendit la main pour que je la serre à mon tour, ce que je fis en hésitant.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Asuma Sarutobi, je suppose que vous devez être Shikaku Nara et toi, tu devrais être Shikamaru Nara? Bon, venez vous assoir.

On s'assit face à lui pendant qu'il ouvrait un dossier, surement le mien.

\- Je vais faire vite, tes cours vont bientôt commencer. Ton professeur chargé de ta classe sera Kakashi Hatake, il enseigne principalement la sociologie. Voici une liste des règlements de l'établissement, je te pris de le lire d'ici demain. Voici ton horaire, aujourd'hui, ton premier cours est justement avec M. Hatake. Je vais aller t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe, ensuite un autre élève, Choji Akimichi, te feras visiter l'école pendant votre pause de l'avant-midi.

J'absorbai les autres informations tout en regardant ma liste de cours: Sociologie, Biologie, Mathématiques, Français, Éducation physique. Sauf pour l'éducation physique, ce n'était pas si mal. Mon père dit au revoir à M. Sarutobi avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Shikamaru, on se voit à 15h45, c'est ta mère qui va venir te chercher. S'il y a n'importe quoi, tu peux nous appeler.

J'hochai la tête et le regardai partir avant de porter mon attention sur le proviseur. J'étais bien contente qu'il n'aborde pas la raison de notre déménagement, ainsi que toute chose reliée à mon passé. Je le suivis donc à travers l'école, sans un mot échangé, jusqu'à ma classe.

 **8h45**

Je courrai à travers l'école en serrant les dents, j'avais mal un peu partout. Particulièrement à mon épaule droite. J'arrêtai devant la porte de ma classe, je vérifiai que mes manches cachaient mes bleus aux bras et que ma veste était assez remontée pour cacher le plus possible ceux au niveau de mon cou. Personne ne devait savoir. Je cognai à la porte, dès que les cours commençaient, nous avions interdiction d'entrée sans permission. J'avais espéré avoir arrivé avant le professeur puisqu'il était toujours en retard. Malheureusement pour moi, il était arrivé.

Je reculai d'un pas pendant que la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir mon jeune professeur aux cheveux gris et hérissé. M. Hatake avait une longue cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Sa paupière restait toujours fermée, alors nous avions supposé qu'il avait perdu son œil. Puisque si on enlève un œil sans rapidement le remplacé le ''trou'' laissé se refermai de lui-même, alors on va dire que c'est ce qu'il est arrivé. Il me laissa entrer dans la classe. Je tombai rapidement sur ma place habituelle qui est au fond de la classe, mais celle-ci était prise. En plus, c'était par un inconnu. J'avançai dans la classe et allai me poser près de cet inconnu qui avait osé prendre ma place. Je n'arrêtai pas de le fixer, il était petit, très petit avec un ananas sur la tête. Enfin, pas un vrai ananas, mais une coupe de cheveux qui y ressemble. Il avait osé prendre sa place!

Je sors mon livre de sociologie, des feuilles lignées et un crayon. Aujourd'hui, je serai gaucher, une chance que je suis ambidextre. Je ne pouvais pas lever mon bras, il était inutilisable. Le professeur se mit à parler pour sans cours, je n'y portai pas vraiment attention, me concentrant sur mon bras. J'essayai de bouger un peu les doigts pour enlever l'engourdissement, c'était la seule partie qui m'obéissait encore.

\- Bon, maintenant je vais vous expliquer votre projet du cours. Il va valoir 60% du cours, donc prenez-le au sérieux. Vous serez en équipes de six, équipes qui seront choisis par mes soins. Aucune chance pour que je ne vous laisses choisir. Ceci est un cours de sociologie, un peu de diversité dans les groupes ce serait bien. Dans ce bol il y a des numéros, je vais vous en donnez un chacun. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a remarqué, mais il y a des numéros sur les murs, lorsque vous aurez le vôtre je vous prie d'y aller et de vous assoir ensemble, c'est-à-dire en équipe. Je vous expliquerai le projet par la suite.

Il nous passa tous un par un, nous donnant un numéro, je regardai le mien: 4. Je regardai autour de la classe, chercher le numéro. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je me dirigeai vers lui. J'étais le premier arrivé, suivi de près par le voleur de place. Génial. En s'assoit en attendant de voir les autres arrivés, sans un mot. Pas question que je parle à un voleur. Je vis arriver un glaçon, encore plus génial, Sasuke Uchiwa. Avec un peu de chance, il fera le projet seul et j'aurai une super note. Je passerai donc le cours. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que sans le projet, nous ne passions pas le cours. Il était suivi par Hinata Hyuga. Une petite gênée qui était en couple avec Naruto Uzumaki, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait un accident de voiture et se trouvait à l'hôpital selon la rumeur. Ça ferait un imbécile en moins dan l'école. Il nous manquait deux coéquipiers. Le prochain était Choji Akimichi, toujours avec un sac de croustille celui-là! Le dernier était...on était dans la merde. Un gars du nom de Saï s'approchait de nous. Je vis Sasuke se raidir et Hinata s'enfoncer dans son siège. Il arrive quoi si l'un des membres de l'équipe crevait? Il était évident qu'entre tous les membres de l'équipe s'était lui qui avait le plus de chance de finir dans un cercueil, enfin peut-être l'autre cadavérique de voleur avait une chance. Ce Saï avait quelque chose de louchait, la plupart des étudiants disaient qu'il était gelé, ce qui était surement vrai vu le sourire étrange qu'il avait sur la gueule. M. Hatake voulait de la diversité et bien il en a, comment on allait faire un projet ensemble? J'avais toujours de l'espoir pour Uchiwa.

Le professeur nous distribua des feuilles avant d'aller en avant de la classe. Je regardai rapidement la feuille devant moi, un projet de comparaison? Je regardai le professeur avec incompréhension, lui, il nous regarda avec un énorme sourire. C'était évident que ce n'était pas lui qui avait à faire le projet. Tout espoir que Sasuke Uchiwa fasse le projet s'envole.

\- Je vois que certains on comprit. Vous devrez faire la comparaison entre vos différents mode de vie. Vous devrez aussi faire la comparaison entre les deux générations avant vous et déterminer le futur de la prochaine génération. Vous devrez donc apprendre à vous connaître et vous devrez travailler en équipe. Il se foutait de nos gueules s'était officiel. J'arrêtai de l'écouter en regardant mes coéquipiers, ses mots allaient me faire vomir. D'ailleurs personnes du groupe de l'écoutaient, on se regardait tous. Personne n'était prêt à entrer dans la vie de l'autre. Je n'étais pas prêt d'y faire entrer un glaçon, un voleur et un gelé. Hinata et Choji, ça allait, je réussirai peut-être à recevoir des croustilles gratuites de Choji. Les Aki-croustilles étaient les meilleurs et son père en était propriétaire, cela expliquait pourquoi Choji en avait toujours. Il devait ruiner son paternel. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais les laissés entrés chez moi, c'était impossible. Aucun d'eux, je ne pouvais pas.

Je pris mon bras droit dans ma main gauche, ils ne devaient pas savoir.

 **22h30**

Je suivis Ino, je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'avais accepté de la suivre.

\- Ino où m'emportes-tu? On n'aura pas pu faire cela sur une fin de semaine que l'on ne travaille pas au lieu d'un lundi soir?

-Tu travailles toutes les fins de semaines! Et moi j'ai besoin de me détendre aujourd'hui.

J'avoue, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, j'avais accepté de travailler toute les fins de semaine et ce, depuis environ deux mois.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Je regardai l'endroit et regardai à nouveau ma collègue. Elle se foutait de ma gueule, j'allai la frapper si ça continue. Je serrai mon poing, mais avant que j'ai pu faire un seul mouvement, elle me tirait déjà le bras pour aller à l'intérieur. Nous passâmes la sécurité après avoir montré nos cartes d'identité. La chaleur qu'il y avait à l'intérieur m'attint de plein fouet, ainsi que l'odeur de sueur. Ino continua vers l'endroit où s'emblait être le bar. Je la suivis en me promettant de la frapper plus tard.

\- Mojito pour moi et Vodka pour elle, dit Ino en me pointant.

Le barman leva un sourcil, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une femme prend un verre plus fort qu'un mojito? Je lui pardonnai rapidement en rencontrant ces yeux, j'avoue il était quand même assez mignon avec ses yeux bruns maquillés de violet et la chemise noir lui allait très bien. Il me servit mon verre de vodka, qui était très petit et je l'avalai d'une seule gorgée, pas question que je laissai trainer mon verre quelque part. Ino me regarda étonné.

-Et bien, ce n'était pas seulement moi qui avais besoin de relaxer.

-La ferme Ino-la-truie.

-Grand front!

Je souris à la remarque, n'essayai pas de contredire, avec l'expérience, je sais que c'est une discussion infinie.

-Aller, on va danser, me dit-elle en me prenant la main, tu joueras avec lui plus tard.

On partit vers ce qui devait être la piste de danse sous le rire du barman pendant que je verrai rouge. Ils allaient me le payer!

 **23h45**

Ino nous permis enfin de s'assoir, épuisé après avoir tant dansé. Ino nous commanda chacun un verre pendant que j'observai l'endroit, encore une fois. Je me serrai jamais douter qu'il y aurait autant de personnes un lundi soir.

Une tête rousse passait devant moi, je crus la reconnaître, mais avant que je puisse l'observer Ino se mit devant moi avec encore un verre de vodka à la main. Elle me le tendit avant de s'assoir en face de moi.

\- Tu en penses quoi du serveur?

-Quel serveur?

-Celui qui tas offert ton verre de vodka et qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tantôt. Je suis sur que tu pourrais finir ta soirée avec lui.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il travaille, je me vois donc très mal finir ma journée avec lui.

\- Il finit dans même pas 15 minutes, il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt dans à peine 30 minutes si tu le voulais.

-Quoi?

Je vais la frapper, je vais finir par la frapper cette folle d'Ino. Heureusement pour elle, mon cellulaire se mit à vibrer, je regardai rapidement celui qui m'appelait: L'hôpital régional de Konoha.

-C'est l'hôpital, il faut que j'y aille.

-Tu rigoles j'espère, c'est ton jour de congé et tu ne peux pas aller travailler avec de l'alcool!

-Comme si j'étais la première à entrer avec un verre de vodka prit il y a plus d'une heure. Je peux t'assurer que bien des travaillants entre dans l'hôpital avec plus de ça de prit.

-Comme c'est rassurant, en passant le petit blond, il n'a parlé que de toi après ta visite.

-Le petit blond?

Je secouai la tête, me rappelant rapidement du blond avec son cathéter de bouché.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Je fais quoi du barman?

-Tu en fais ce que tu veux, je te le laisse.

J'entendis Ino soupirer, mais je partais déjà, mon travail m'appelait. Je sors rapidement du bar en laissant mon amie derrière moi, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul.

Je m'éloignai de la porte d'entrée, toujours mon cellulaire à la main. Je devais rejoindre un taxi pour me rendre à l'hôpital. Je m'enfonçai plus vers l'arrière du bar, essayant de m'éloigner des bruits qui m'empêcherai d'entendre la discussion. Je m'arrêtai juste avant d'attendre l'arrière. Il y avait des gens, d'après leurs voix, ils n'étaient pas très contents.

\- Gaara, on ne peut pas faire ça.

-Pourquoi pas, c'est de sa faute!

-Gaa...

Un coup de feu retenti, je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles en me laissant tomber par terre, aucune son ne parvenait à sortir de ma bouche. L'odeur de souffre brûler me vînt au nez tandis que je retrouvais peu à peu l'ouïe. Je repliai mes jambes contre moi, essayant de me faire plus petite possible en entendant des bruits de pas. Je vis quelqu'un passer devant moi en courant, sans pouvoir les identifier. Je restai figé ainsi pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à entendre des gémissements. Mon instinct d'infirmière prit le dessus et je jetai un coup d'œil derrière le bâtiment, j'espérai sincèrement ne pas le regretter. Je ne vis qu'une forme humain allongée par terre. Je m'approchai lentement, en voyant une tâche s'agrandir. Un tâche rouge. J'appelai une ambulance après m'avoir laissé tomber à genou à côté d'elle. Je reconnais rapidement son visage comme celle de l'urgence, avant d'enlever mon chandail pour faire pression sur sa blessure au niveau du thorax. Une blessure par balle n'est jamais jolie.

\- S'il-vous-plait.

Je reportai attention au visage, malgré les coups, plutôt jolie de la jeune femme.

-Ne dites rien à personne.

Elle continua à me fixer, si je n'étais pas face à elle, si j'étais en train de lire, ça aurait surement été écrit qu'elle fermai doucement les yeux en rendant un dernier soupire. Malheureusement, dans la réalité, il n'y a que des yeux fixant un point à travers vous qui sont présents. Les yeux semblent fixer un point que jamais vous ne connaîtrez sans connaître la mort. Le dernier soupire n'un mort par balle, surtout en plein thorax, n'est jamais doux. Ils auront toujours la bouche ouverte, cherchant leur souffle parce que leurs poumons refuses de leur donner. Un décès par balle n'est pas paisible.

Mon corps bougea tout seul, se mettant à faire ce qu'il connaissait de mieux étant infirmière d'urgence. Je me mis à faire des compressions thoraciques pour maintenir la victime en vie, comme si mon future en dépendait. Je sentis mes mains s'enfoncer dans son thorax, mes mains se recouvrir d'un liquide, qui lorsque y est en grande quantité reste chaud, pas bouillant, mais tiède. En faisant les compressions, je sentis les côtes de cassés, même si elles l'étaient probablement déjà suite au violent choc entre une balle et des os.

Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulanciers qui prirent la relève. Leur annonçant que j'était infirmière à l'urgence de Konoha, ils me prirent avec eux pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

 **XXXXX**

Et voilà le chapitre 2!, pour répondre à une question posé, les chapitres se feront soit à chaque semaine, soit au deux semaines. Tout dépend de mon temps.

Petite note: plusieurs des cas médicaux, je les ai vus, pas tous, mais quelques-uns pour ceux qui veulent savoir mon inspiration pour ça.

Sinon, Reviews? (merci pour ceux donné)

Un peu plus compréhensible avec le cahier? Et le projet? Et oui, les deux histoires qui sont pour l'instant en parallèle vont se rejoindre bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _A huge fist grabs hold of my insides, my heart goes into overdrive, and I got through the motions in autopilot._

 _-Inconnu_

* * *

 **30 avril, 11h00 -** ** _Sakura_**

Je soupirai en regardant mes dossiers, c'était la pause déjeuner dans un peu moins d'une heure. Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis cette nuit. Elle en faisait des cauchemars. Elle espérait que le tireur ne l'avait pas vu et n'allait pas venir la chercher. Elle attendait sa pause pour aller voir la victime qui avait, par on ne sait qu'elle miracle, avait survécue. Elle n'était pas en très bon état, mais elle était vivante. De plus, elle était réveillée. Elle était toujours sur le plancher des chirurgies, celui de son amie Ino.

-Bon, allez on se réveille Sakura, tu as du travail.

Elle respira un bon coup, elle devait aller la voir.

 ** _Un peu plus tard_**

J'allai vers l'étage des chirurgies, j'avais 30 minutes de pause. J'allai directement vers le poste des infirmières pour demander la chambre de la patiente.

-Ino, tu as le numéro de la chambre de Karin?

-Salut, Sakura, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Oui, je vais très bien. Je suis énormément contente que tu m'aies avertis pour ce qui est arrivé au bar, ça m'a fait plaisir de ne pas l'apprendre par nos collègues.

-Ino..., commençai-je, je suis désolé, mais j'avais du travail, tu sais comment je suis débordé.

-Sakura, le travail n'a jamais été une excuse pour ne pas venir me voir.

-Ino, suppliai-je.

-421-4

-Merci!

J'allai rapidement vers la chambre, je devais avoir une explication. J'arrivai à la chambre qui m'était vaguement familière. Je m'avançai directement vers le lit de la victime sans un regard vers les autres, après m'avoir lavé les mains en rentrant. C'était une vieille habitude et qui n'était pas une mauvaise habitude.

-Salut

Je n'eus aucune réponse, comme je m'y attendais. J'observai la personne qui était allongée sur le lit. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long roux, qui tirait plus sur le rouge que sur l'orangé en fait. Elle avait de petites lunettes brunes. Elle était petite, sans l'être trop.

\- Karin, tu devrais au moins lui répondre, je te rappelle qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie.

Je regardai dans la chambre, essayant de trouver la voix qui avait parlé.

\- C'est moi, ici!

Je me tournai vers le lit en face de celui de Karin. Je vis un blond avec un grand sourire me fait de grands signes de la main. Il me disait quelque chose celui-là. À côté de lui, il y avait un adolescent aux cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui avait aussi les cheveux noirs, mais le rouge aux joues.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Peut-être que si elle regardait plus bas, elle reconnaîtrait.

Je vis la jeune femme rougir encore plus, si elle continuait, elle allait s'évanouir. Je détaillai le blond, essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il avait une coupure sur le front qui avait été recousu. Où l'aurai-je bien pu le voir. Je descendis mon regardai sur ses jambes et vis le tube sorti de dessous les couvertures pour aller rejoindre un sac Foley. La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. J'examinai le sac, l'urine était jaune et non rouge comme la dernière fois.

-Tu as réussi à mémoriser que c'était moi?

-Avec tes cheveux, ce n'est pas très difficile.

Je fronçai les sourcils, il avait quoi avec mes cheveux décolorés et teints en rose bonbon? Il mit aussitôt ses mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger.

-Ils te vont très bien!

J'approuvai de la tête, je préférai ça. Je détournai mon attention d'eux pour la rapporter sur Karin.

-Salut Karin, te rappelles-tu de moi?

Je m'obtins aucune réponse, je posai mon pouce et mon index de chaque côté de l'arrête de mon nez.

\- Tu ne vas rien obtenir d'elle.

Je respirai un bon coup, c'était très mal vu pour une infirmière de frapper des clients. J'attendais vaguement la conversion du blond et des deux autres.

-Tu te rends compte Naruto, un projet de six semaines avec les quatre autres imbéciles?

-Sasuke, je te rappelle c'est Kakashi, tu t'attendais à quoi? Qu'il te ferait passer son cours aussi facilement?

-Ouais, tu es chanceux de ne pas avoir son cours.

J'enlevai ma main de mon visage et reporta mon attention vers eux.

-Alors, comme ça, vous avez Kakashi Hatake comme professeur?

-Moi non, mais Hinata et Sasuke oui.

-D'où tu connais notre professeur?

Je souriais en me rapprochant d'eux en délaissant Karin, je voyais bien que ça ne donnait absolument rien.

-Je faisais partie de sa première classe de sociologie.

-Alors, tu es une vieille en fait.

-J'ai seulement 23 ans.

Je secouai la tête, c'était un vrai gamin.

-Tu as déjà eu son projet alors?

-Oui et ne penser même pas à tricher, il le saurait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il le sait toujours. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement le projet de comparaison?

-Ouais. Travailler avec Hinata, c'est okey, mais avec les quatres autres imbéciles, impossible.

-T'auras pas le choix, à moins d'abandonner le cours. Vous n'avez qu'à vous rencontrez à l'extérieur de chez vous pour commencer. Moi aussi je voyais mal faire entrer cinq inconnus d'un coup dans ma vie. On a tous nos secrets. Donc rappelez-vous qu'eux aussi ont les leurs et sont surement dans la même position que vous.

Je les saluais de la tête et sortais de la chambre en me lavant les mains. Ma pause arrivai fini, je devais retourner travailler.

* * *

 **1er mai, 8h15 -** ** _Kiba_**

Ça faisait une semaine que nous avions eue le projet de M. Hatake. Celui-ci avait obligé les groupes à s'asseoir ensemble. Selon lui, cela permettrait à un meilleur fonctionnement pour le projet. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas trop une réussite. Le seul qui parlait était Choji. Il fallait commencer si on voulait réussir le cours. Il ne nous restait que cinq semaines pour le commencer.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur en fermant les yeux. La semaine avait été rude. Je frottais mes poignets et mes bras, j'aurai bien aimé faire disparaître les bleus. Malheureusement pour moi, aussitôt qu'il y en avait un qui partait, un autre arrivait. Au moins, je ne boitais pas. Shikamaru vînt s'asseoir près de moi en me faisant un petit sourire. Il sortait son livre de sociologie et ses feuilles de notes. Il s'appuya sur son bras droit en attendant le début des cours. Les arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Saï était toujours en vie, ce qui était étonnant.

Sasuke se tournai vers nous.

\- On se rejoint où pour commencer le projet?

\- Il y a des salles à la bibliothèque que l'on peut louer, c'est un début non? On peut s'y rejoindre ce midi.

\- Okey, je vais la louer après le cours, c'est correct avec vous?

J'approuvai, plus vite on commencera, plus vite ça sera fini.

 **11h55**

J'allai vers la salle louée par Sasuke avec mon déjeuner, ajouter c'est sandwich au thon. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Sasuke déjà ouvert une page Word avec l'ordinateur de la salle et avait ouvert un plat d'onigiris devant lui. Hinata avait une salade de pâte. Choji, lui, il avait trop de choses pour tout dire. Saï n'avait rien, tendis que Shikamaru avait aussi un sandwich. Je décidai de m'asseoir à côté de ce dernier.

\- On commence par quoi? Demandais-je.

\- Il y a plusieurs sujets à couvrir. Il faudra aussi faire une partie individuelle seul où on se compare notre monde à ceux des autres personnes de l'équipe. On gros, on devra se connaître, passer du tout ensemble et tout. Pour l'instant, on pourrait commencé par la première partie. Il faut définir le contexte dans laquelle nous vivons.

-Contexte familiale? Marmonna Choji entre deux bouchés de croustilles.

\- Oui, soupira Sasuke, en gros, il faut décrire notre famille et notre relation avec eux.

-Bon, vu que tu t'y connais tu commences? Demandai-je.

-Très bien.

Avant de parler, il prit le clavier de l'ordinateur et écrivit sur la page Word, chacun de nos noms. Il faudra surement tout écrire.

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, je vis à la demeure de mes parents. Ceux-ci s'appelle Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa, tous les deux décédés. Je suis sous la responsabilité de mon oncle Obito. J'ai aussi un frère ainé qui est à l'université. Est-ce correct?

-Je ne crois pas que ce sera assez pour le projet, mais pour l'instant c'est un début.

Je regardai avec étonnement celui qui venait de parler, je crois que c'est la première fois je l'entends. Sasuke écrivit ce qu'il venait de dire et attendit que quelqu'un d'autre prennent la parole. Vu que personne ne parlait, il se mit à regarder intensément Hinata jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse.

\- Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, j'habite seulement avec mon père, Hiashi Hyuga et ma petite soeur Hanabi.

Sasuke se mit à écrire et ça continua ainsi.

-Je m'appelle Choji Akimichi. Mon père est Chôza Akimichi et propriétaire des Aki-croustilles. Ma mère...et bien, c'est ma mère!

-Moi, c'est Saï. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à dire. Je suis émancipé, il n'y a donc rien à dire sur mes parents.

Alors, là, je ne le savais pas du tout.

-Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara. Je vis avec mes parents. Mon père est Shikaku Nara et adjoint au poste de police de Konoha. Ma mère est Yoshino Nara et elle est travailleuse sociale.

Son père policier? Sa mère travailleuse sociale? Il faut que je me rappelle de me tenir loin de lui. J'avalai une bouché, la dernière, de mon sandwich au thon. Tout le monde avait fini, sauf Shikamaru qui avait visiblement décidé de prendre son temps. Il avait à peine toucher la moitié de son sandwich. Je m'aperçu alors que tout le monde me regardai, c'était à moi de parler.

-Bon, je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, je vis avec mes parents et c'est tout. J'avais une soeur, mais elle est décédée. À oui, mes parents sont vétérinaires.

Après mon mini monologue que Sasuke mit sur la page Word, personne ne dit un mot. On se regardait tous, je sens que le projet va être très ennuyant et très long.

-Je...

-Oui Hanita?

-Je crois qu'on pourrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On pourrait chacun écrit une première opinion sur chaque personne, un peu comme une hypothèse. On pourrait aussi convenir d'une autre journée après l'école pour continuer?

\- Tu as raison Hinata et je voudrais bien faire sur ce projet, nous dit Sasuke en nous fixant.

Il croit quoi lui, qu'on va l'empêcher de bien faire? Après tout, ce cours comptait pour notre remise des diplômes à tous.

-Vous avez une idée pour une prochaine journée, de préférence avec plus d'une heure de temps.

En ce regardai tous, sans personne n'osant parler.

-Vous faites quoi ce soir? Pour l'heure de souper*? Nous demanda Choji entre deux bouchés de croustilles.

-Je vais voir Naruto avec Sasuke après le souper.

-Mais pour le souper en lui-même?

-Pourquoi? demandai-je.

-C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et avec mes parents ont allaient souper. On allait manger des grillades et mon père m'a déjà dit d'emporter qui je voulais. Si vous voulez venir, je n'ai qu'à le prévenir.

On le regardait tous. Allez manger des grillades...avec sa famille? Pourquoi pas. J'allais finir en viande haché, mais au moins j'aurai mangé à ma faim pour une fois et j'adore la viande.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais tu n'as pas envie d'autre chose pour ta fête qu'un dîné en famille?

-Pourquoi je voudrais autre chose qu'être avec les personnes à qui je tiens? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être entouré d'une centaine de personnes pour me sentir bien, ceux que j'apprécie vraiment me suffit amplement.

-Et bien, tu t'entendrais bien avec Naruto toi.

-Alors? Demandait Choji.

On approuva tous, même Saï. Hinata, Sasuke et Saï partirent, nous disons qu'on se rejoignait au restaurant. Je remarquai enfin que nous n'avions pas tous approuvé. Shikamaru n'avait pas dit un mot. Il jouait avec ses mains posées sur ses genoux et regardai la table. Il avait la bouche ouverte et haletait un peu.

-Et, ça va? Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, commençant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il avait quoi ce gars à la fin. Je regardai Choji pour avoir une réponse, mais celui-ci regardai Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru? demanda doucement Choji.

Celui-ci posa une main, très lentement, sur l'épaule de Shikamaru.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, si c'est ça qui te tracasse.

Cela semble le réveiller et il regarde Choji. Il approuva tout simplement de la tête. Je pris une respiration, m'apercevant que je la retenais. Shikamaru semblai se calmer. Je regardai Choji et moi qui croyais qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qui ne pense qu'à manger. Et bien, je me suis peut-être trompé. Oui, parce qu'il a déjà recommencer à manger des croustilles, je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour en avoir toujours sur lui.

-Il reste 15 minutes avant de retourner en cours pour l'après-midi, tu viens maintenant?

-Non, je vais rester un peu, lui répondit Shikamaru.

-Très, je vais t'attendre et toi, Kiba?

Je restai un peu étonné devant sa question, mais finalement, je décidai que je restais. De toute façon, nous avions tous les trois le même cours.

-Je peux très bien vous attendre, je préfère, de toute façon, ne pas arriver trop en avance au cours de Gai.

Je regardai Shikamaru, qui semblant s'être calmé, ce qui est mieux comme ça. Shikamaru se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et il sorti un cahier de son sac à dos. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à écrire dedans sans nous regarder. C'était quoi ce cahier?

 **17h30 -** ** _Omniscient*_**

Les parents de Choji avaient acceptés avec joie que les ''amis'' de leur fils viennent manger avec eux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu avec quelqu'un de leur âge. Ils savaient que leur garçon n'avait pas d'ami de son âge, dû à son problème de poids. Les jeunes étaient cruelles, rejetant un ami qu'ils avaient depuis leur tout jeune âge à cause d'une différence physique. Ses parents savaient qu'ils avaient besoin des autres, tout le monde en avait besoin.

Choji avait beau essayer de les calmer, que ses ''amis'' n'étaient là que pour leur projet. Après le projet, chacun partira de leur bord, ignorant les autres.

Son père n'était pas d'accord. Il avait confiance en son fils. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que le problème de Choji venait du fait que personne n'essayait de le connaître. Pour lui, il ne faudrait qu'une seule personne qui s'intéresse un tant soit peu à son fils pour que celui-ci ce fasse des amis.

Il savait que Choji en avait besoin. Il n'avait qu'à voir la réaction de son fils après qu'il a fait visité l'école au nouveau. Il était nerveux avant de le faire visiter, son père avait dû le calmer plusieurs fois, mais en arrivant de l'école cette journée, Choji flottait sur un petit nuage. Pour une fois depuis des années, une personne autre que ses parents lui avaient porté attention. Shikamaru l'avait écouté et lui aussi avait parlé. Ça donnait un sentiment immense de bien être tout au fond de Choji. Il n'y avait eu aucun commentaire déplacé, pour une fois, envers son poids, envers comme il était. Pourtant, une grande différence existait entre les deux. Il était parfaitement l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Choji espérait que Shikamaru va pouvoir venir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais il avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Asuma l'avait prévenu de faire attention à ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait avec lui. Il avait remarqué sa nervosité, mais il en souffrait tellement lui aussi qu'il savait parfaitement comment réagir.

Ses parents et lui allèrent à la table qu'ils avaient louée dans leur restaurant préféré. Choji espérait vraiment que ses coéquipiers allaient venir. La serveuse vînt les voir, mais ils lui disent qu'ils allaient attendre, ils avaient des invités.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils vont venir? Leur demanda Choji.

\- Ils t'ont dit que oui, n'est-ce pas? Lui répondit Chôza, ait confiance Choji, ils vont venir.

Chôza espérait qu'il ne se trompait, sinon son fils sera inconsolable. Un grand sourire lui vînt aux lèvres en voyant trois adolescents regarder un peu partout et finalement se mettre à marcher vers eux.

\- Regarde Choji.

Choji leva la tête et regarda vers la porte. Sasuke poussait Hinata devant lui, pendant que Saï suivait derrière. Ils s'assirent à la table en saluant Choji et ceux qui les avaient invités.

Saï affichait un de ses fameux faux sourire. Il mit la main dans la poche de ses jeans, caressant les deux petits sachets qu'il y avait dans ses poches. Ça le rassurait, c'était un baume sur son cœur meurtrit.

Il avait eu peur pendant un moment, après ce qui était arrivé au bar. Gaara avait décidé de rester calme pendant un moment, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir avoir ses sachets. D'après ce que l'on entendait dans les ruelles, Gaara avait raté son coup. C'était bien la première fois.

Saï, qui commençait à bien le connaître, se doutait que Gaara espérait qu'elle survivrait. Après tout, c'était une Uzumaki. Après Naruto qui avait survécu, Karin devait bien survivre. Saï était persuadé que Gaara voulait leur faire peur, ils avaient tous les deux trahis Gaara. Son patron n'était pas une personne qui laissait ses subordonnées s'en aller si facilement. Malheureusement, les cousins avaient essayé et avait échoués.

Saï continuai à caresser ses petits sachets. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait partir de ce merveilleux monde. Oui, il devait faire des choses qui n'étaient pas moralement bien, c'était le prix à payer. Aucun des emplois qu'il pourrait trouver normalement à son âge aurait réussit à payer ses deux sachets. Le travail qu'il faisait pour Gaara payait bien mieux. S'il devait oublier quelque chose, il avait Coco et Héro, ses deux meilleurs amis, les sachets. Ces deux-là lui apportait plus de bonheur et de réconfort que n'importe qui.

Hinata baissa la tête en regardant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. Elle avait promit à Naruto, son copain, qu'elle allait bien s'amuser à ce dîner. Elle devait prendre son temps, avoir du plaisir. Elle passait presque tous son temps libres à l'hôpital, malgré l'avis contraire de son père. Pour Hiashi Hyuga, ce garçon n'était qu'un raté. Il aurait tellement préféré que sa fille aurait aimé quelqu'un comme Sasuke Uchiwa. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité plus tard. Il aurait sût, après sa mort éminente, qu'il n'avait rien à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il avait besoin de ce réconfort avant de partir en paix. Malheureusement, il ne savait rien de Sasuke Uchiwa, ni même de Naruto Uzumaki.

Il ne savait pas que Sasuke n'aimait pas les femmes, il préférait les hommes, les hommes comme Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui était de mieux pour un garçon autant taciturne qu'un blond éblouissant? Au grand malheur pour lui, son amour pour Naruto n'était pas réciproque. Il avait eu peur lors de sa déclaration, puisque personne ne savait pour son homosexualité. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto n'était pas de ce style-là. Même si le blond ne l'aimait pas d'amour, c'était quand même son meilleur ami. Ça avait prit du temps, beaucoup de temps pour que la relation reviennes la même, mais il avait réussi.

Et pour Naruto? Ce que ne savait pas Hiashi, c'était que Naruto était le fils du célèbre Minato Namikaze, qui était mort pour sa ville.

Peu de temps après leur arriver, Kiba arriva, suivit de Shikamaru. Ils étaient tous venus. Kiba avait toujours son sac a dos d'école. Il n'avait pas voulu retourner chez ses parents. Il avait peur de leur réaction s'il leur annonçait qu'il ne restait pas.

Shikamaru avait les mains dans les poches, au contraire de Kiba, ses parents étaient ravis qu'il allait au restaurant avec des amis. Il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans un tel endroit depuis presque deux ans.

Les deux nouveaux saluèrent ceux déjà présent et s'assirent. Chacun passèrent leur commande. Ils parlèrent un peu, de tout et de rien. Particulièrement de l'école, de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Ils apprirent que Sasuke voulait suivre le chemin de son frère et de son père avant lui. Il voulait faire un baccalauréat en criminologie et en sociologie. Un processus très long, mais qui valait la peine, selon lui. Saï ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, peut-être en cours en art. Hinata voulait devenir travailleuse sociale et Shikamaru aimerait suivre le chemin de son père. Choji voulait faire un baccalauréat en affaire pour pouvoir prendre la relève de son père. Kiba, leur dit qu'il espérait devenir éleveur de chien, mais en fait, ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'il espérait seulement être encore en vie à la fin de l'année pour pouvoir partir loin de Konoha.

Les élèves étaient plutôt silencieux, mais les parents de Choji comblaient le vide. La commande arrivèrent et tous ce mirent à manger avec entrain. Kiba était heureux, pour une fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait manger à sa faim. Seul Shikamaru gardait une distance avec son assiette. Il s'était dit que ce serait comme à la maison ou à l'école, qu'il se permettrait les 45 minutes habituelles, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il y avait trop de bruit, trop de monde. Le bruit lui donnait mal à la tête, jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Il avait les mains moites et ceux-ci tremblaient. Il recula doucement sa chaise, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette situation, sinon il allait faire une crise de panique, ici, au milieu du restaurant.

\- Ça va Shikamaru, lui demanda discrètement Choji qui était assis à côté de lui.

-Je...je...oui, il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain.

-Très bien.

Choji le regarda s'en aller vers la salle de bain en fronçant les sourcils. Shikamaru lui semblait étrange, il espérait que la crise de ce matin n'était pas revenue. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir l'aider. Il se força à détourner les yeux de la porte d'où Shikamaru était rentré et rencontra les yeux de Kiba. Il sût que leur camarade avait tout suivis et s'inquiétait lui aussi. Aucun des deux ne comprenaient, mais ils étaient prêts à aider.

-Choji?

L'interpellé sursauta en entendait son prénom.

-Oui papa?

-Tout va bien?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il reporta son attention sur son assiette. Les discutions qui s'étaient arrêtés reprirent. Saï souriait toujours aussi étrangement, pendant qu'Hinata discutait avec la mère de Choji de l'état de Naruto. Chôza et Sasuke parlait de leur nouveau projet de sociologie, lui expliquant que leur professeur était très exigeant d'eux. Choji senti une main se poser sur son bras. Il regarda Kiba, celui-ci avait un petit sourire, essayant d'être rassurant.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

Choji hocha la tête pendant que Kiba annonçait qu'il allait à la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers la même porte que Shikamaru était parti.

-Shikamaru, ça va?

Il cogna contre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, Shikamaru ne l'avait pas fermé. Il entra, la lumière n'était même pas allumé. Il l'alluma et regarda dans la pièce jusqu'à voir la silhouette recroquevillé de Shikamaru. Kiba verrouilla la porte et s'approcha de celui qu'il était venu aider.

\- Shikamaru?

Celui-ci avait entouré ses jambes repliées de ses bras et avait posé son front sur ses genoux. Kiba le voyait trembler et l'entendait respirer très fort. Kiba lui toucha le bras, le faisant sursauté. Shikamaru le regardai, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Ses joues étaient inondés de larmes. Sa bouche était entrouverte et il haletait. C'était comme si un énorme poids lui était tombé dessus.

-Ça va aller, calme toi.

Cela ne fit qu'accéléré ses respirations. Kiba regardai autour de lui, cherchant une réponse. Qu'avait-il à faire, y avait-il seulement quelque chose à faire? Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui, appuyant sa tête contre le mur pendant que l'autre la reposait contre ses genoux.

-Je suis là.

Il passa un bras autour de l'autre l'attirant contre lui. Il senti l'autre se raidir, mais il ne le lâcha pas, il voulait lui venir en aide. Combien de fois avait-il passer des nuits à pleurer, espérant que quelqu'un lui vient en aide. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais Shikamaru avait définitivement besoin d'aide. Il finit par passé son autre bras autour de l'autre garçon.

-Je suis là, répéta-il.

Il vit un téléphone portable posé près de Shikamaru, avait-il essayé d'appeler quelqu'un? Si oui, qui? Il regarda rapidement les contacts, très peu, tout en continuant de serrer Shikamaru contre lui. Il regarda les contact papa et maman, qui semblait avoir été appelé souvent. Était-ce une bonne idée? Après tout, pour lui, ce n'était pas eux qu'il appellerait en premier. Il avait dit que son père était policier, qu'il voulait devenir comme lui, alors il devrait être correct. Sinon, qui voudrait devenir comme son père s'il ne l'appréciait pas?

Il regardait Shikamaru, ses cheveux bougeaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait gérer seul la situation et il doutait que même Choji y réussisse. Il appuya pour appeler le père de Shikamaru, en priant que ce soit une bonne idée. Si ça ne répondait pas, il appellerait le contact sous le nom de maman. Il appuya le portable contre son oreille en le tenant en place avec son épaule et reposa son bras autour de Shikamaru.

-Salut, Shikamaru, il y a un problème? Entendit-il.

Il regarda les cheveux de Shikamaru qui étaient devant lui, comment expliquer?

-Shika?

-À qui est-ce que je parle?

-Shikaku, le père du propriétaire du portable et vous?

Devait-il lui dire ou tout simplement lui dire de venir chercher son gars?

\- Kiba, je...je suis un ami de votre fils. Je...je crois qu'il ne va pas bien.

Il entendit un ''galère'' à l'autre bout du fils. Il se mordit la lèvre, il espérait vraiment que l'homme à l'autre bout du fils pourrait l'aider. Shikamaru se laissa tomber contre Kiba. Il lui semblait si rassurant. Kiba le laissa faire, lui déposant sa tête sur ses genoux en lui caressant les cheveux. Il espérait que cela lui rapporte un peu de réconfort.

-Tu es avec lui?

-Oui, je suis juste à côté.

-Je suis loin du restaurant duquel j'ai déposé Shikamaru et j'ai été appelé d'urgence au poste. Je vais me libérer dès que je peux, cela ne devrait pas être trop long. Crois-tu que tu peux rester avec lui?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il attendait d'autres instructions de la part de Shikaku. Il semblait hésité à raccrocher.

-Ne le laisse surtout pas seul, garde le toujours à l'oeil, okey?

-Okey.

-Tu crois que tu peux rapprocher le portable de Shikamaru, pour qu'il m'entende?

-Oui.

Kiba posa le portable sur l'oreille de Shikamaru, tout en continuant à caresser ses cheveux. Il n'entendait pas la discussion, mais il senti Shikamaru se détendre un peu. Ses sanglots ralentirent un peu, il continuait à pleurer, mais tout doucement. Shikamaru s'agrippait à sa jambe. Il finit par reprendre le portable et l'apporta à sa propre oreille, vérifiant qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un.

-Shikaku?

-Kiba?

-Oui.

-Ça va être difficile de sortir du poste. Si Shikamaru se calme et est en état de se déplacer, crois-tu que tu pourrais le raccompagner? Je lui avait laisser de l'argent pour le taxi au cas ou. Elle est dans son portefeuille. Son adresse y est aussi. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup...

-Non, c'est correct, dès qu'on peut on va y aller, en se contact pour savoir ce que l'on va faire?

-Oui, à plus tard et merci infiniment Kiba.

Il raccrocha sans répondre, qu'avait-il à ajouter? Il regardait Shikamaru se calmer peu à peu. Il ne savait pas ce que lui avait dit son père, mais ça avait fonctionner. Il faudra qu'il pense à lui demander. Il regardait la porte de la salle de bain, il savait que les autres, surtout Choji, allait se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à entendre des coups à la porte.

-Oui?

-Kiba, ça va l'a dedans? Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Ça va Choji, Shikamaru ne se sentait pas très bien, je vais rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente bien.

-Très bien, les autres sont partis, on va vous attendre.

-Non, non, c'est correct, on se voit demain.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, à demain et bon anniversaire encore.

Il entendit les lourds pas de Choji s'éloigner. Il espérait que le restaurant n'allait pas tout simplement les jeter dehors. Kiba reprit son observation de Shikamaru. Celui-ci s'était calmé, mais ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Shikamaru?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il laissa Shikamaru se redresser doucement.

-Tu es prêts à y aller?

L'autre ne fit qu'approuver de la tête. Kiba prit donc le portable et envoya un message au père de son ami. L'avertissant qu'il allait le raccompagner. Kiba se leva et aida Shikamaru a en faire de même, l'appuyant contre lui, il semblait complètement épuisé. Ils sortirent du restaurant en appelant un taxi.

Lorsque le taxi arrivèrent, il installait son ami en donnant l'adresse au conducteur. Pendant le trajet, il regardait dehors, il commençait à vraiment ne pas faire beau. C'était le premier orage du printemps. En sentait l'automobile aller de bord à l'autre du chemin à cause du vent.

Une fois arriver, il paya le taxi avec l'argent de Shikamaru. Il le sorti du taxi en le soutenant. Il commençait à faire un temps de chien. Il n'y avait personne à la maison. Shikaku l'avait averti, la mère de Shikamaru ayant rester plus tard au travail vu que son fils sortait. Shikaku lui avait indiqué l'endroit où la clé était cachée. Ils entrèrent et il enleva ses souliers ainsi que ceux de Shikamaru. Il alla l'asseoir ou plutôt l'allonger sur le divan. Une petite couverture reposait sur un fauteuil, il la prit et la déposa sur Shikamaru. Celui-ci arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, trop fatigué par sa soirée. Kiba alla ensuite dans le fauteuil, regardant autour de lui après avoir averti Shikaku qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Près d'une heure passa ainsi avant l'arriver des deux parents de Shikamaru. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs assoupi. Les parents étaient trempés, la tempête faisait rage dehors. Vu qu'il savait que son fils était en sécurité, Shikaku était passé chercher sa femme, refusant qu'elle roule à travers une telle tempête. Yoshino s'approcha de son fils, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'agenouilla et caressa ses cheveux, comme Kiba l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Shikaku soupira et s'approcha de Kiba. Celui-ci se raidit à l'approche de l'adulte. Il détestait que quelqu'un, surtout un adulte, l'approchai de trop près.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, je vais y aller maintenant, dit-il en se levant.

-Tu ne pars pas.

Il regarda Shikaku, surpris et méfiant.

-Donne-moi le numéro de tes parents, je vais les appeler pour les prévenir que tu ne rentres pas ce soir. Il fait beaucoup trop mauvais pour risquer sa vie inutilement sur les routes et de toute façon, nous avons une chambre d'amis.

Kiba approuva de la tête, une journée de répits allait lui faire du bien. Il donna le numéro de ses parents. Il savait par expérience, que ses parents allaient être polis avec Shikaku. C'est plus tard qu'il devait avoir peur. Il vit Shikaku appelé ses parents et lui dit que ceux-ci étaient d'accord pour qu'ils restent. Ils avaient dit qu'ils préféraient le savoir en sécurité que dehors, comme si c'était vrai. En fait, Kiba était certain qu'ils l'auraient attachés dehors, encore une fois.

Shikaku prépara la chambre d'ami pendant que Yoshino restait avec Shikamaru. Le thorax de Kiba se serra, ça avait tellement l'air d'une vraie famille comme il aurait voulu avoir.

* * *

*Souper: Seulement une petite explication au cas ou **:** Souper = Dîner (Tout dépend de quelles parties du monde vous êtes).

*Omniscient: Je m'étais dit, au commencement, que je ferai toujours trois points de vue, les mêmes, dans chaque chapitre, mais au final j'ai fait un omniscient qui à ''remplacer'' celui de Shikamaru. Tout simplement, parce que c'est plus facile, du moins pour moi, de décrire une crise de panique de l'extérieur. J'ai beau en souffrir depuis longtemps, je garde peu de souvenir des crises. Je me rappelle le avant et le après, mais lors de grosses crises, pour moi, c'est le néant.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé, moi, j'ai adoré écrire la partie omniscente!

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai jamais été doué même si je me relis (d'ailleurs, j'espère avoir l'honneur, un jour, d'avoir un bêta pour m'aider avec ça...). Et j'espère m'améliorer de chapitre en chapitre.

Ah et je crois que le prochain chapitre va être soit plus dédié à Sakura ou a Kiba (J'ai franchement négligé Sakura pendant ce chapitre). Aussi, après réflexion, je croyais mettre des _flash back_ , mais je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas nécessairement ça. Je vais donc en écrire, mais les mettre sous forme de One Shot, ils seront donc une histoire à eux-mêmes, mais seront aussi reliés à cette fiction! Ce sera donc optionnel.

Une dernière chose _(les phrases qui suivent seront peut-être un spoilers pour certains)_ , je profite du fait que je peux publier chaque semaine pour l'instant. En fait, c'est que je me déplace à peu près comme Lee suite à son combat contre Gaara... Et non, je ne me suis pas fait écrabouillé avec du sable!

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews! (Et à me proposé des fictions en MP, j'ai l'impression de toujours relire les mêmes dernièrement.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, avant de vous laissez sur ce chapitre, sachez que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire (et encore plus le corriger). Alors, veuillez m'excuser pour ce chapitre ...disant nul. (Ah et non, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages).

* * *

''Une âme triste vous tue plus vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'un germe. ''

 _\- John Steinbeck_

* * *

 **2 mai, 7h45 -** ** _Shikamaru_**

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux en regardant ma montre. J'avais dépassé l'heure à laquelle je devais me réveiller. Je regardai autour de moi, ne comprenant pas où j'étais, c'est alors que je me rappelai le souper de la veille. J'enlevai la couverture qui me couvrait, je portai toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, mais me figeais à l'entrée.

Il faisait quoi ici? Ses cheveux bruns pâle était encore entremêlé, lui aussi portai les mêmes vêtement qu'hier. Cela ne semblait pas le dérangé. Je voyais mes parents sourirent, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Mes parents semblaient bien plus heureux avec des inconnus qu'avec leur propre fils. L'atmosphère était léger, j'entendais Kiba rire, un magnifique rire. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire, il semblait toujours triste, même lorsqu'il faisait le bouffon en classe.

C'est ma mère qui me remarqua en premier. Elle avait toujours son beau sourire, j'aurai tellement aimé qu'elle l'aurait à cause de moi.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous, ne soit pas gêné.

J'allai m'asseoir face à Kiba et je l'observai. Il était mignon, avec son sourire qui lui faisait de petit plis près des yeux. Il semblait fatigué, mais plus heureux qu'à l'école. Ma mère déposa une assiette devant moi, celle-ci contenait un pancake avec des fruits. Elle déposa aussi un verre de lait et aussi un petit contenant en papier où reposait mes comprimés. Je crois qu'elle a comprit que je ne voulais pas nécessairement que Kiba voit ça, mais je devais les prendre. Je la regardais quand même. Je devais sembler perdu, puisque mes parents se mirent tous les deux à rire.

-Quoi? Demandai-je, je vais arriver en retard à l'école si je déjeune.

La main de mon père se posa sur mon avant-bras droit. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-L'école est fermée.

-Comment ça?

-Avec la tempête d'hier, plusieurs poteaux d'électricité sont tombés, il n'y a donc aucune électricité dans la partie de la ville où ce situ l'école. De plus, tu as un rendez-vous en fin d'avant midi, alors tu n'y aurais pas été de toute façon.

Je baissais la tête vers mon assiette, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment mes parents faisaient pour avoir un rendez-vous aussi vite avec mon psychiatre. Qui ça pouvait être d'autre? J'attrapai le sirop d'érable en face de moi, finalement, j'avais tout le temps de manger. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait, tout ça à cause de moi, encore une fois. Je voyais Kiba s'en apercevoir, mais je le voyais aussi froncer des sourcils. Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Je mis du sirop d'érable sur ma crêpe et aussi sur mes fruits. J'entrepris de découper ma crêpe sous le regard de mes parents qui attiraient aussi celui de Kiba. Je pris une première bouchée, en dirait que c'est toujours la même routine. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait un magnifique jeune homme en face de moi. Je sentais mes joues devenir brûlante à cette pensée. Mon père pouffa de rire et je le regardai avec de grand yeux. Mon père savait parfaitement que je préférai les garçons aux filles. Les filles, c'est chiants. Je finis par rire aussi et je pris une autre bouchée.

Kiba souriait, d'un grand sourire, comme s'il avait tout compris. Je pris une autre bouchée, je me sentais bien, cela faisait une éternité que cela n'était pas arrivé. Je me sentais bien sous le regard, presque protecteur, de Kiba.

* * *

 **8h15 -** ** _Sakura_**

J'allai la faire parler. Pas question que je garde pour moi, dans la peur, ce que j'ai vu sans une seule explication. Pas question que je refasse un seul cauchemar. Je ne veux pas de cette vie de peur. C'est pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui, malgré mon jour de congé, je me retrouvais encore une fois à l'hôpital.

J'allai directement vers la chambre de la patiente. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands. Elle n'était pas là.

-Salut!

Je me tournai vers le blond, Naruto je crois. Il était assis sur son lit, sans cathéter, des béquilles étaient posées près de lui. Les deux autres adolescents de l'autre fois était aussi là. Pourquoi Karin n'était pas là à la fin, me dis-je en regardant le lit.

-Elle est partie hier sort. Elle a signé des papiers comme quoi elle refusait des soins.

En gros une décharge...je fais comment pour la retrouver? Je soupirai et me dirigea vers les trois adolescents, j'irai voir Ino pour plus d'information. En espérant qu'elle accepte, on ne c'était pas beaucoup parlé ses derniers temps. Je me forçais à sourire à Naruto, il me renvoya mon sourire en mille fois plus éblouissant.

-Tu as l'air d'aller moins.

-Oui! Ils ont enlevé l'horrible tube, hier, après ta visite. J'ai eu la permission de rentrer chez moi, alors, Hinata et Sasuke sont venus me chercher, il n'y a pas d'école.

J'hochais tout simplement de la tête et regardais a nouveau le lit inoccupé.

\- Tu sais...si tu veux la voir, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi.

Je le regardai, surpris. Chez lui? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte?

\- Elle vit chez moi. C'est la petite soeur de Yahiko, mon tuteur. Je crois que ça lui ferait du bien, ça a été dure de tout arrêter, plus que pour moi. Elle n'a personne et s'en sortir avec le genre de personne qu'elle fréquentait, ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Naruto...Je ne veux pas être son amie, je veux une explication.

\- Et bien, c'est un début. Me dit-il avec l'un de ses sourires dont il a le secret.

Je secouai la tête, c'est bien le genre de personne que je ne comprenais pas. Naruto me dit quand même son adresse que je pris soin de noter, en m'avertissant de ne venir qu'en fin d'après-midi. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait plus de chance pour qu'elle soit réveillée. Je la comprends après la blessure qu'elle avait subie.

* * *

 **9h00 -** ** _Shikamaru_**

Comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cette situation? C'était une vraie galère. Je me retrouvais donc assis à côté de Kiba parce que mon père avait cédé à l'un des caprices de ma mère. Celle-ci avait profité du fait que Kiba restait, pour je ne sais pas combien de temps, pour jouer au Monopoly. Au monopoly?

Je savais que je devais rester les deux heures à être surveillé, comme à l'habitude. Je m'attendais que Kiba allait partir après le déjeuner, que je jouerai aux échecs avec mon père et que ma mère allait continuer à faire ses affaires, comme à l'habitude. Mais non, ma mère avait eu la brillante idée d'invité Kiba a rester pour la journée. Il avait été décidé que pendant que j'irai à mon rendez-vous, ma mère et Kiba préparait le dîner.

Je me retrouvais donc avec des dés à la main pendant que les trois autres m'observait. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, tous s'attendaient que je fais une autre crise. Il faut dire, que j'en avais fait plusieurs cette semaine, mais je me sentais bien aujourd'hui. Même très bien, bien plus qu'à l'habitude.

 ** _Un peu plus tard_**

Je me retrouvais face à l'énorme immeuble en pierre où se trouvait mon psychiatre. Mon père me suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur. J'allai annoncé mon arrivée pendant que mon père alla s'asseoir. Comme à l'habitude, une infirmière me fit entré dans son bureau avant que j'aille voir le psychiatre. Elle prit mes signes vitaux, ainsi que mon poids. Je ne vis pas celui-ci, puisque j'étais dos à la balance. Jamais on ne nous faisait voir notre poids, je ne le connaissais donc pas. J'arrivai à déduire, d'après le froncement de sourcil ou le sourire, si j'en avais pris ou perdu. D'après ses sourcils, qui semblaient vouloir n'en faire qu'un, ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas du tout. Elle ne dit pas un mot et sortit de la pièce avec mon dossier, m'y laissant seul.

Une autre infirmière entra, me disant que le psychiatre m'attendait. J'y allais, connaissant le chemin par coeur. J'y allais maintenant, presque toutes les semaines, depuis presque deux ans.

Le psychiatre entra. Celui-ci portai déjà les cheveux gris malgré son apparence jeune. Il avait des lunettes rondes et avait son sourire habituel.

\- Salut M. Yakushi.

-Salut Shikamaru, me dit-il en s'assoyant devant moi. Comment s'est passé ta semaine?

Il me tendit la main, je déposai mon cahier dans celle-ci. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, préférant attendre ma réponse. Elle ne vint pas. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'était très mal passé en fait. J'avais fait crise par derrière crise. J'avais dû sortir au milieu des cours, malgré les protestations de mes professeurs. M. Sarutobi avait même dû appeler mon père pour que celui-ci vient me chercher. J'arrivai à peine à me nourrir à l'école, supportant mal le regard des autres. Après tout, j'étais le nouveau qui arrivait à peine l'année scolaire terminée. Je baissai les yeux vers les pieds.

M. Yakushi ne disait rien, je savais qu'il regardait dans mon cahier. J'y avais malgré tout écrit ce que j'arrivai à manger, n'arrivant pas à expliquer le retour de mes crises.

\- Shikamaru...ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que ça l'école, on devrait peut-être songer à continuer ta scolarité à la maison. C'est peut-être trop tôt.

\- Je...je veux continuer à essayer.

-Shikamaru, il ne faut pas que ton poids continu à descendre. Tu as perdu plus d'un kilo en seulement une semaine. Ton poids n'est déjà pas suffisant. Je te laisse une semaine, si la semaine prochaine, tu n'en as encore perdu, tu sais ce que ça veux dire? Tu risques une autre hospitalisation.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, je ne voulais pas retourner en hospitalisation. Je ne faisais pas exprès de perdre du poids, ce n'est pas comme si je me privais volontairement de mangrt pour en perdre. C'était mon cerveau qui fonctionnait trop. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais c'est la boule qui se forme au fond de ma gorge qui m'empêchait de manger. C'était toutes ces émotions qui étaient prient.

M. Yakushi continua à parler ainsi. Ensemble, on essaya de déterminer la cause de mes crises. On savait pertinemment que pour que je reprenne du poids, je devais faire moins de crise. Je savais aussi que pour faire moins de crise, je devais me sentir mieux.

La discussion se continua ainsi pendant environ heure. M. Yakushi essaya de me faire parler vis-à-vis de Kiba, ayant un petit sourire en coin. Il savait lui aussi que j'étais homosexuel, mais est-ce qu'il y en a seulement un qui c'est demandé si Kiba l'était?

* * *

 **16h20 -** ** _Sakura_**

Je me retrouvais devant la maison des Uzumaki. Je regardai ma feuille pour être sûr d'être au bon endroit en espérant que Naruto m'avait bien donné la bonne. J'appuyai contre la sonnette et attendit.

Un roux vint m'ouvrir, il fronça les sourcils en détaillant.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas le livreur?

Non, il se moque de moi celui-là? Avais-je vraiment l'air d'un livreur?

\- Les ramens sont arrivés.

Je vis arrivé une tête blonde avec des béquilles. La jeune fille, Hinata je crois, se tenait derrière lui.

\- Non désolé Naruto, lui répondis-je.

\- Ah, Sakura, tu es là. Yahiko, pousse toi un peu, ça ne va pas de lui bloquer la rentrée comme ça?

Yahiko se poussa sur le côté et me laissa entré.

-Comme ça tu la connais?

\- Oui, c'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé. Karin est au fond du couloir, porte à droite, tu peux y aller.

J'enlevai mes souliers et alla vers la pièce indiquée. J'entendis Yahiko demander à Naruto si c'était une bonne idée.

Karin était assis sur son lit, elle regardait le plafond. Je refermai la porte derrière moi. Elle était pâle

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Je pris une chaise dans un coin de la pièce et m'approcha d'elle. Comment commencer la discussion? Je savais déjà qu'elle ne me voulait pas. Je crois qu'elle a été assez claire là-dessus.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Tu dois comprendre, que je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Je suis infirmière, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être toujours fatiguée parce que je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit. Tu m'as demandé de garder le secret, ce que j'ai fais, même lorsque la police m'a interrogé. J'ai menti, pour toi, pour une inconnue. Ça pourrait ruiné ma carrière, ma vie. Tout ça pour toi. Alors, tu me dois bien une explication maintenant!

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je les essuyais rageusement.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Cette nuit là, c'était ma punition, mon adieu. C'est un signe, que pour eux, je n'existe plus, peu importe si je survis ou non.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'elle me disait. Qui est-ce qui avait une balle en pleine poitrine comme punition? C'était insensé. Je m'approchai d'elle, essayant de voir ses yeux. Elle releva la tête, jusqu'à ses yeux soient en ligne des miens. Nos visages étaient proches, beaucoup trop pour que je puisse voir son visage en totalité. Finalement, elle posa sa main sur ma poitrine pour me repousser.

\- C'est trop tôt, reviens plus tard. Je t'expliquerai tout.

J'approuvai de la tête et sorti précipitamment de la pièce, le rouge aux joue. Je dis rapidement à Naruto que je repasserai une autre journée. Je sortis donc de la maison sous le regard amusé de Naruto et en me disant que j'aurai bien aimé gouter les lèvres de Karin après avoir frappé le blond qui lui donnait franchement l'envie de défoulé toute sa frustration.

* * *

 **17h00 -** ** _Kiba_**

Je me retrouvais toujours chez Shikamaru. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Étrangement je me sentais bien, même si j'étais chez un policier.

Pendant que Shikamaru était à un rendez-vous j'étais resté avec sa mère, ils avaient insistés sur le fait que je pouvais rester toute la journée, que cela ferait du bien à leur fils. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait prit le temps de m'expliquer ce que ce fils avait.

Lorsque les deux étaient arrivés, Shikaku avait aussitôt prit sa femme avec lui dans leur chambre. Il m'avait demandé de rester avec Shikamaru, à la demande de son père, celui-ci c'était assis avec son cahier avec un paquet de feuilles à côté de lui. On n'avait pas dit un mot.

Sa mère était revenue avec les yeux rouges. Elle avait déposé un baiser sur le front de Shikamaru et avait prit les feuilles.

Finalement, l'après-midi s'était déroulé comme l'avant-midi. À croire que Shikamaru était surveillé.

Finalement, on s'assoyait pour le souper. Mme Nara nous donna nos assiettes et on commençait à manger. Cette famille était étrange, tellement différente de la mienne. Je grimaçai juste à l'idée d'y retourner, mais en parler à Shikaku était hors de question.

\- Ça va Kiba? Me demanda Shikaku.

\- Oui, mentis-je. Je pensai au projet.

\- Euh...

On regardait tous Shikamaru, celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son retour de son rendez-vous.

\- Je pensais justement au projet. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, mais on pourrait contacter les autres pour voir s'ils sont disponibles pour continuer. Ils pourraient peut-être venir ici, si vous voulez bien. De toute façon, on doit rencontrer chaque famille.

Ses deux parents se regardèrent, j'avoue que c'est une bonne idée, mais je crois que ça aurait été mieux s'il y aurait penser cette après-midi. Comme ça, on aurait pu manger ensemble et passer plus de temps. Je crois qu'en s'y mentait bien, la partie Shikamaru aurait été fait. Je regardai l'assiette de Shikamaru, en me disant que c'était probablement ça le problème. Pendant tout le repas, il évitait mon regard, de toute évidence, son problème était en lien avec la bouffe.

\- Oui, aucun problème. Pendant que tu finis ton repas, peut-être que Kiba pourrait essayer de les rejoindre?

\- Oui, aucun problème, on s'est échangé nos numéros au début du projet.

Je mangeai rapidement mon repas, qui était d'ailleurs très bon. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de manger autant. Je sortis de table, y laissant la famille Nara pour aller appeler les autres. Je pus facilement rejoindre Choji, Sasuke et Hinata, mais pas Saï. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il allait le rejoindre pour moi, comme quoi il connaissait l'un de ses amis. On convenait un rendez-vous pour dans 30 minutes. Le temps que Shikamaru finisse ne manger.

On discuta avec les parents de Shikamaru, cela faisait avancer notre projet. On passa quelques heures là-dessus, en convenant que la prochaine famille visitée sera celle de Choji. Vu que l'on connaissait déjà ses parents, cela sera plus simple. J'avertis les parents de Shikamaru que j'allais partir en même temps que les autres. Ils m'ont dit que je serai toujours le bienvenue chez eux.

Les autres étaient déjà tous partie, je me tenais devant la porte, m'apprêtant à partir lorsque Shikaku posa sa main sur mon épaule et que je sursautai.

\- Ça va Kiba? Ton épaule?

\- Ça va, accident de sport. Bon il faut que j'y aille.

Je vis Shikaku froncer les sourcils, mais n'y partais pas plus attention. J'allai à la station de bus la plus proche pour m'emporter dans mon quartier. Lorsque je me retrouvais devant la rue de chez moi, la pluie se mit à tomber. C'était comme un avertissement. Pour une fois de ma vie, je regrettai de n'avoir rien dit à Shikaku. Lui dire que c'était mon père avec le tisonnier qui m'avait frappé , mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Après tout, je méritais ce qui m'arrivais, j'avais seulement à ne pas lui faire de mal. Je m'avançais vers ma maison en frissonnant. J'étais parti depuis lundi matin et nous étions mardi soir. Je tremblais seulement à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

J'entrai dans la maison, mes parents n'étaient pas couchés. Ils m'attendaient.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciés quand même, j'espère avoir des reviews, c'est toujours appréciés.

Sinon, il va arrivé quoi à Kiba, d'après vous?

(Parce que, je crois qu'une partie de moi à eu de la difficulté à écrire le chapitre à cause que je pensais trop au prochain...)

Sinon, j'essai de faire avancer la partie de Sakura, c'est qui est difficile, je ne veux pas la faire avancer trop vite, mais vous savez, une relation, parfois, ça va vraiment vite! Mon couple en ai la preuve...

Une dernière chose, la fiction de devrait pas duré au-delà de 10 chapitres et la fiction va durer sur les 5 semaines restant pour leur projet.

Encore une fois, désolé pour les fautes!

À dans une prochain chapitre!

PFU


End file.
